Steadfast Tin Huntress
by xXIyra16Xx
Summary: a tin huntress and a ballerina and the power of love at first sight.


**Hey guys, so this is my new fic idea which is based on the Disney animation short in Fantasia 2000: The Steadfast Tin Soldier. (if you haven't heard of it then I suggest you look it up) it won't exactly follow the same story as the animation I'm planning on making it longer in terms of character interaction.**

 **Anyway majority votes was that the main pairing in this fic was Bumblebee so this will indeed be a bumblebee fic. Sorry to those who voted FreezerBurn but majority rules. Also I will be well aware of the fact that there will be mistakes in this fic but I just don't care so leave any comments regarding grammar and punctuation to yourselves for I rather focus on presenting an enjoyable story.**

 **Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

 _ **Midnight Encounter**_

Our story begins in a village, its name unknown to most. The droplets of rain fell from the grey, dreary skies onto the tiled roof of a house and within that house lived a little girl and her parents. Today was a special day for the little girl, it was her birthday and a birthday can't be complete without the presents. It was known in the village that the little girl had a fascination for the huntsmen and huntresses that patrol the boarders from evil creatures, the creatures of Grimm. In fact the girl's father was one such Huntsman and he got permission to leave the patrol to spend time with his little girl.

The present in which the father got for his daughter was a toy set of Huntsmen and Huntresses made of tin and hand painted by an expert craftsman. Opening the box her eyes shined in joy as they scanned over the tin figurines, however she noticed that one figurine was missing an arm. The figurine had golden hair, lilac eyes, pale skin and wore brown leather clothes, the little girl looked to her father and asked why one arm of the figurine's was missing. The man explained to her that at times huntsmen and huntresses get hurt on the field, but he also said that getting a figurine with missing a limb in a set is rare and that she should specially look after it. With great enthusiasm the little girl exclaimed that she will be playing with her new toys all day in her bedroom, to which the parents chuckled and let her be.

The family that lived in the house weren't overly rich, nor were they overly poor. The little girl had a few toys with in her room in which she enjoyed playing with. She did enjoy playing with her ballerina to which she named Blake after her cat because the porcelain statuette had the same golden eyes, had black hair as well as the fact that the ballerina had a bow in her hair that looked like cat ears. Next to her ballerina was a Jack-in-the-box, which she named Adam, the little child even pretended that he was in love with the ballerina but she didn't love him back. The first thing the little girl did with her tin figurines was grabbing a quill and ink and wrote the names at the bases of each figurine. She named the golden haired one first and wrote Yang at the bottom. Once she wrote all of their names she started to play with them, her imagination running wild. She played with them until the sun had set past the horizon, that was when her mother had decided that she played enough and tucked her into bed. With a bed time story and a kiss on the forehead the girl was in the land of dreams.

* * *

Midnight came and the small clock chimed its tune causing the toys to magically have a life of their own. The first toy to come to life was Blake the ballerina and of course being a ballerina she twirled and danced around happily her smile never leaving her lips. The next toy to wake was the jack-in-the-box, Adam. He gave a yawn and stretched his little arms before looking over to Blake with a lustful grin on his face.

Blake looked at the corner of her eye and heaved a sigh "Adam stop looking at me please, its making me unable to focus on my dancing"

"Oh but I can't help myself my dear" Adam's voice dripped with falseness as he grabbed one of the ballerina's hands mid twirl and tried to plant a kiss atop it.

Blake snatched her hand away "How many times have I told you to stop your advances on me?"

"You will fall for me one day" Adam growled to himself as Blake went back to her dancing routine.

On the other side of the table the Tin huntsmen and Huntress figures popped out of their box one by one marching away. The last tin figure, Yang, struggled to get out of the box due to her missing arm, with a grunt she hauled herself up before following her fellow tin figures. While the tin hunters were on the march Blake decided to take a break from her dance and return to her stationary state of standing on the tips of her toes on one foot.

"Ah this can be my chance to make Blake mine" Adam smirked as he leaned down to pick Blake up. However, the newly arrived tin figurines came closer to which the jack-in-the-box grew wary and decided to hide away in his box and shuffle back a bit.

Yang was excited to finally have a place to call home but in her excitement as she climbed up the xylophone she marched a little too quickly and bumped into the tin figure before her causing a domino effect. The other tin hunters got up and turned to Yang.

"Watch where you're going stumpy" one insulted her.

"stupid klutz" said another before they marched on.

Yang's eyes went downcast having been practically ostracised by her other tin mates. "I'm sorry."

She went to turn back and go to her box until her eyes caught the form of the ballerina. Looking up and down Yang noticed that, from her point of view, the ballerina was missing a leg, looking to her missing arm the tin huntress got an idea.

"It's not the same as missing an arm but its close enough" Yang shrugged and hopped down with a clink.

The noise broke Blake out of her trance, opening her eyes she saw the blonde haired tin huntress standing there smiling at her. She didn't know what to say to this toy she's never met before and she was always cautious around new arrivals.

Yang on the other hand kept smiling and picked out a plastic rose from the fake rose bush and presented it to Blake. "Uh hello, I'm Yang…or well the kid who owns me named me that. It's nice to meet you…did anyone tell you that you look pretty in that dress?"

Blake blinked in surprise for no one not even Adam had complimented her like that. Smiling she stood straight her other leg now in view as she stood on both feet. "why thank you, no one has ever complimented me before, my name is Blake."

Yang saw that Blake wasn't missing a leg and looked at her arm, becoming dejected. "I…I'm sorry I thought you were similar to me"

Blake caught on quickly that Yang was mentioning the obvious fact that she was missing her right arm. Blake gave Yang a sympathetic smile and gently took the rose from her hand and lifted it to her face

"Still" Blake said as she pretended to smell the plastic rose "Even without an arm it doesn't change who you are and I can tell that you are a very kind and caring individual."

Yang cheered up a little at those word as she watched Blake tuck the rose into the ribbon at the hip. While this was all happening Adam watched the two through a small opening, his eyes narrowed at the tin huntress.

"How dare she woo my Blake" he spat quietly within the confines of his wooden box.

Blake reached a hand out for Yang to take "is it not a human custom to kiss a lady's hand after offering her a gift?"

"You're right. My apologies" Yang smiled and simply took Blake's out stretched hand with her only one and leaned down to kiss it, her eyes closed. Blake smirked and slipped her hand away and twirled behind the tin huntress. Yang's lips made contact with her own palm and lilac eyes widened in surprise "What the?"

The blonde haired toy felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Blake chuckling.

"Sadly we are not humans, so there is no need for such a custom among us" Blake then twirled about as Yang watched mesmerised by the figure dancing before her. Meanwhile Adam stewed in anger and jealousy as he watched the tin huntress swoon Blake, he came to the decision to intervene and ever so quietly he shuffled his box closer to the duo.

Blake stood in the same pose Yang found her in after her small dance. The blonde tin huntress smirked and snuck up behind her, Blake glanced over her shoulder with a grin on her lips as she watched Yang pause in her tracks and waited for her to turn her head back around.

Once Yang saw Blake turn her head back away from her she shuffled quietly to the ballerina's right side unnoticed. Blake looked behind her again realising Yang was not behind her.

"Yang?" Blake called out with concern.

Yang chuckled inwardly and tapped the ballerina's right shoulder and before Blake could turn her head quickly enough Yang hid behind her. The blonde then tapped Blake's left shoulder and quickly jumped around Blake, causing the ballerina to twirl until they were face to face.

"Here I am" Yang smiled as she felt a wonderful sensation as she gazed into amber eyes. _What is this magical feeling?_ The tin huntress pondered.

Blake smiled back "Thank goodness I thought you disappeared"

The porcelain ballerina danced again and Yang once more was captured by Blake's elegant movements. Blake turned to Yang and held out her hand to which the tin huntress got onto one knee and reached out.

Blake smiled happily as their hands almost touched, then the ballerina felt something wash over her, it was a warm feeling. _Why am I feeling this way? What does it mean?_ Blake asked herself internally.

Before their hands could even meet Adam yelled and intruded on their moment a few marbles rolled about from his outburst. The jack-in-the-box then grabbed Yang who struggled in his grasp.

"What makes you so special huh? How dare you try and take Blake away from me!?" he screeched at the tin huntress before smirking evilly. "You are useless; you don't even have two arms."

"Adam leave her alone!" Blake shouted as a marble rolled to her feet, picking it up she threw it at the jack-in-the-box's head causing him to throw Yang against some wooden blocks. Once Adam got out of his daze from being hit he grabbed an empty glass and trapped Blake with in it.

"I'll deal with you later my sweet Blake"

Yang groaned after she was knocked out for a few seconds, she then saw Adam trap Blake within the confines of a glass.

"Hey let her go!" Yang angrily demanded loudly.

However, her demand was ignored as Adam now jumped toward her with a murderous look in his eyes.

 _Crap I better get away_ Yang told herself as she jumped up the wooden blocks until there was nowhere for her to go.

"Blake is mine! Do you hear me!" the jack-in-the-box bellowed as he swiped at Yang.

Yang dodged and ducked Adam's swipes before she punched him in the nose causing it to spin around and around. Adam knocked the wooden blocks away flinging Yang to the window in the process, the force of Yang hitting the window caused it to open. Still stuck in the glass Blake tried to see past Adam hoping that Yang was alright. The blonde tin huntress held on tightly to the edge of the windows frame as she looked down at the cold wet ground below.

When the window swung back Yang jumped off sighing in relief that she was back on something solid. Suddenly a wooden block whizzed past her eyes, the tin huntress looked back to where the block had come from, only to see Adam throwing them at her.

Yang darted around to avoid the blocks Adam threw at her, she then punched one back at him. The wooden block smacked the jack-in-the box square in the face causing him to lose his wig and hat, to which Blake giggled having not known that Adam was in fact bald. This threw the toy in a fit of rage he looked around to see if there was something he could throw at the tin huntress that would knock her out the window. Adam then spotted an incomplete wooden boat which he picked up and threw it with all his might at the toy that tried to steal his Blake.

Yang saw the incoming wooden object and she knew then and there she wouldn't be able to doge it. Accepting fate, she closed her eyes as she felt herself spin before falling.

Blake gasped in absolute horror while Adam revelled in his victory.

"What a pain that tin huntress was, with her out of the way I can now get Blake to love me and me alone"

The ballerina scowled at the jack-in-the-box. _Like hell I would_ , her mind decided before her thoughts focused on Yang and what she felt when they were together. Then the feeling of crushing grief came upon her as her mind drifted to darker places, _what if she never comes back? What would happen if another human found her and decided to keep her I won't be able to see her again? Oh Yang I'm so sorry._ Even though she could not cry Blake felt the pain in her chest as she curled up into a ball, she prayed, hoped that Yang would come back somehow.

* * *

 **Authors note**

 **Hey guys sorry about not updating many fics at all this year what can I say off season RWBY sucks because its my inspiration, the chibi cant really substitute it. Anyway here is the first chapter of Steadfast Tin Huntress based of the Fantasia 2000 steadfast tin soldier segment. Also my Microsoft word subscription is about to expire next month so I think I will try to update as many fics as I can.**

 **Thanks for reading this is xXIyra16Xx signing out.**


End file.
